


Forgiveness Comes For A Price

by Let_Your_Chaos_Explode



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Tissaia is over this shit, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Your_Chaos_Explode/pseuds/Let_Your_Chaos_Explode
Summary: Yennefer is still in trouble with Tissaia for disappearing after Sodden. She uses an unusual gift to earn Tissaia’s forgiveness.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Forgiveness Comes For A Price

Tissaia pinched the bridge of her nose and withheld a long-suffering sigh. The weeks had been long. And much too politically involved for her tastes. Sodden had left the continent with 14 mages fewer and many other kingdoms distrustful of the mages they had. The world was in ruins and what was left of the Brotherhood was scrambling to fix it. 

Except no one could agree on a damn thing. 

And the whole system was corrupt. 

And Stregobor had been missing for two days. 

_Bless._

Tissaia was blissfully interrupted from her musings by a quick succession of raps against the solid wood of her door. This time she didn’t bother to contain the sigh. 

The sorceress drug herself to the door and flung it open, a scathing dismissal sharp on her tongue. 

The words died in her mouth when she was met with an empty doorway. 

‘Oh yes, how hilarious.’ Tissaia thought as she prepared to close the door. 

Her motion was interrupted by a thundering crash from around the corner. 

“Melitele have mercy.” She muttered, gathering her skirts and walking briskly toward the sound. She did not run, sorceresses do not run. 

She did not see the flurry of skirts slip into her rooms behind her. 

———————————————————

Tissaia’s level of general annoyance had multiplied to seething rage. Whoever decided to send her on a wild goose hunt in the middle of the night had best hope she never discovered their identity. 

She yanked open the doors to her chambers and stopped dead in her tracks. 

There, in front of her desk, was a body bound to her chair. A filthy, burlap sack covered the man’s face and a piece of parchment was pinned haphazardly to the front of his robe. 

_Look,_

_I’ve said I’m sorry for disappearing at least a hundred times. I can only say it so much. I’m sorry. Forgive me. I actually kind of miss you. Feelings and blah blah blah._

_x x x_

_-Y_

A reluctant smile pulled at the corners of her mouth at Yennefer’s childish note before twisting into a grimace as she removed the note from the body of her “present”. 

She uses the term loosely. It really felt like the kind of gift one receives when a cat leaves a half-eaten, dead mouse on your pillow and expects you to be grateful for it. 

Tissaia carefully peels away the sack and nearly slams it back into place with a stifled gasp. 

“Stregobor!”

The sorcerer was clearly roughed up pretty good by the temperamental, violet-eyed woman before delivery. He remained unconscious with a black eye and busted lip. Nothing that couldn’t be easily fixed, but Yennefer obviously didn’t care to ease his suffering. 

Tissaia choked on an incredulous laugh before collecting herself. With a wave of her hand, the pig-headed sorcerer awoke. 

“I’ll have you killed for this!” He seethed. “You’re through, De Vries. You’re finally through!” 

Tissaia merely tsk-ed through her teeth and helped release the beaten man. “Now Stregobor, I’m the one letting you go. You know I had no part in this.” 

The moment his hands were free, they found purchase around her throat. Tissaia immediately called swirling chaos to her fingertips and blasted him through her door into the hall. With another wave, he had grown a pig’s tail and snout. 

“Remember the mercy that I have shown you today.” Tissaia hissed. “Do not expect to see it again. You might want to be a bit more vigilant.”

Stregobor did not wait for more of a lecture. With little grace, he tucked his tail and ran. 

“The pig detail was a nice touch. I’m starting to think you have a fetish, Ms. De Vries. But I was expecting something a little more violent. He kills babies, after all.” 

Yennefer pushes herself off the wall with a full smirk. 

“What is wrong with you? Have you no shame whatsoever?”

“Not a drop.”

Yennefer shuffles closer and nudges Tissaia’s shoulder with her own. 

“Can we talk now?”

Tissaia grabs her by the chin and pulls her down hard into a bruising kiss. 

“Stop running, Yennefer. Unless you’re going to tell me no, I don’t want to talk anymore tonight.” 

Yennefer, still stunned by the unexpected display by the Rectoress, simply accepts the kiss. 

“So...there are feelings?” She asks dumbly (and nervously if she’s honest). 

Tissaia peppers tender, loving, open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck as she answers. “Yes Yennefer.......I too.......have.......feelings........blah blah blah.”

Tissaia ends with a searing kiss against Yennefer’s smile. 

“We can talk more tomorrow. It’s been an impossibly long night. Meetings and kidnappings and such. Take me to bed, please.”

Yennefer grins wolfishly as she pulls away.  
“Have you ever used that word before?”

She skillfully dodges the incoming swat and pulls the woman eagerly into the room, shutting the door definitively behind them. 

She knew beating the shit out of Stregobor would win Tissaia over. She might even send him some chocolates as a thank you.


End file.
